As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,019, in order to implant hair elements into bald regions of the scalp of a patient, the hair elements are removed from other portions of the body of the patient and are surgically implanted into extremely small openings previously cut into the bald regions. This patent discloses a combination of overlying interconnected layers with a plurality of surgical cutting units imbedded in these layers in spaced apart positions. Each unit has a plurality of knife elements. These elements have downwardly extending cutting points. When the patented device is disposed for use in engagement with a selected portion of the scalp of a patient, the surgeon presses down upon the top most layer and causes the points of the knife elements to engage the selected portion of the scalp.
However, the patented device has a large number of knife elements and is used to treat a corresponding large portion of the scalp. In many implant operations, it is necessary to implant hair elements into a small scalp area which is much too small to be implanted using the patented device. The present invention is directed toward a new type of surgical implement which can be used in the implant operations utilizing a small scalp area. This implement can be used for cutting three extremely small closely spaced openings simultaneously in the scalp.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will either be explained or will become apparent hereinafter.